<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ly² 娇宠 by ly999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845205">ly² 娇宠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly999/pseuds/ly999'>ly999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ly²</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly999/pseuds/ly999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ly² 娇宠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“麟羽，你别生气了”蓝柚进房间的时候，麟羽正一个人拿着手机在王者峡谷厮杀，声音开的很大，蓝柚在门外都能听见。<br/>   “哦”语气冷淡，手上动作不停。麟羽越想越气，自己家这颗小柚子太招人了，总有人惦记。<br/>   “你别再吃醋了好不好？”蓝柚蹲在麟羽面前，歪头一笑，红唇大眼格外勾人。<br/>    妈的，我要举报这个柚子犯规，他用美色勾引我。<br/>    不行，麟羽轩，柚子哥还没成年，忍住，忍住。<br/>    游戏结束，麟羽收起手机想出门抽根烟冷静一下，他怕他再待下去恐怕要出事。<br/>   “麟羽，”房间里突然满是柚子的清甜味“我喜欢你的信息素，很好闻。”蓝柚放出自己的信息素，Omega的信息素对Alpha来说，是最强的催情剂。麟羽没忍住，也放出自己的蓝莓信息素，空气中甜腻的两种信息素味道，腻的人头晕目眩。<br/>    蓝柚觉得自己要溺死在麟羽的信息素里了。<br/>    Alpha极具攻击性的信息素让他腿软的站不住，身子一软跌进麟羽怀里。<br/>    心上人在怀，麟羽要是还矜持，怕不是得让蓝柚以为他那方面有什么问题。可是他还是记着昨天蓝柚和逍遥有说有笑，两个人都快亲上了。而且，逍遥是个刚刚分化的Alpha！<br/>    “柚子哥，你真的是在搞事情。”麟羽低头噙住他的唇瓣，跟想象中甜甜的味道一模一样，甚至还要比想象中更甜更软。<br/>    两个人搂搂抱抱的亲在一起，衣服也在情动时你一件我一件的剥光了。<br/>    全部被他看光了啊。想到这里，蓝柚不自觉地收拢双腿，穴口微微瑟缩着，深怕被麟羽看出自己的渴望，就连身前硬起的小蓝柚也跟着颤了颤。<br/>    麟羽轻笑出声，重新把他两腿分开，用修长的手指揉按着他的穴口。<br/>   “啊唔啊……那里不要”蓝柚不知道他会一开始就玩弄那里，被一刺激立刻甜喘出声，他羞涩地咬紧了下唇。<br/>   “舒服吗？”麟羽一手握住小蓝柚上下撸动着，一手极尽技巧地揉按着穴口周围的嫩肉。<br/>  “唔舒…舒服啊……麟羽”蓝柚不可否认，麟羽的手就像有魔力，碰哪里哪里舒服，他之前根本没有任何性经验，连自慰都没有过，除了上次被一诺哄骗看过几盘带子，他在这方面就是一张白纸。<br/>因为是初夜，麟羽很有耐性，不想伤到他，更想给他留下最美好的印象，顾麟羽用手指开拓还狭小的小穴，当插入一根手指时，就被湿热的穴壁包裹住了，蓝柚羞于自己敏感的反应，咬住嘴唇，不肯泄露出欢愉的呻吟。<br/>  “乖，柚子哥，叫出来我才知道你舒不舒服。”麟羽带有浓浓情欲的声音说道。<br/>    蓝柚只是咬着唇摇头，他觉得现在的身体不像自己的，完全控制不住，体内的欲望就像猛龙即将破体而出，他害怕这种感觉。<br/>“刚刚明明叫得很好听，宝贝柚子，我还想多听一些。”麟羽无奈地叹息，怜悯又疼爱地吻住他，手指在他体内快速地抽插，不断地增加手指，尽量让他能适应，不然待会儿换成他的物事，就怕他承受不住。<br/>    麟羽的吻把蓝柚的呻吟全部吞入，蓝柚追逐着他的舌头，含住吸吮，交换彼此的呼吸，深吻到忘我。<br/>    把沾满蓝柚体液的手指拿到他面前，指尖慢慢地滴下，实在过于色情。<br/>    麟羽一边柔情蜜意地吻着他，一边扶住自己粗长的性器慢慢地插入他的后穴，一个挺身全根没入。<br/>   “呜痛…痛，麟羽……”突如其来的胀痛感让蓝柚全身僵住，他瞪大双眼，眼里也被逼出生理性的泪水。嘴唇颤抖着哑声唤着男人的名字。<br/>  “一下就不疼了，宝贝柚子，叫老公，叫我老公好不好？”说着麟羽又埋首地吸吮着蓝柚的乳尖，他刚才发现蓝柚这里特别敏感。麟羽一直注意着他的脸色，待他稍微恢复点血色，亲了亲他的嘴角，虽然他们下身还紧连在一起，这个亲吻却不带一点情色。<br/>   “现在有好点吗？”麟羽担心地问他。<br/>  “嗯。”蓝柚对他笑了笑，双手圈住他的脖子，两人抱成一块，还能听到彼此猛烈跳动的心跳声，这一刻蓝柚会永生铭记。<br/>“我喜欢你。”蓝柚死死地抱住麟羽不让他动，“麟羽，我只喜欢你一个人，你以后别再吃醋了。”<br/>  “真是，傻柚子。我也只爱你一个人，永远不会变。”麟羽吻去身下人眼角的泪水，又无比怜惜地吮吻着蓝柚丰润的下唇。<br/>   话音刚落，蓝柚体内的巨物就开始抽动，麟羽只是轻轻地抽插，就感觉到蓝柚体内不断涌出湿滑的水液。<br/>  “唔哈啊……麟羽，慢…慢点啊”蓝柚可以清楚地感觉到体内巨物的脉动，他格外地敏感，粗硬的性器被他穴壁紧紧裹住，尤其当硕大的头部擦过，那种不言而喻的快感席卷全身。<br/>   麟羽变换着角度在他穴中开凿顶弄着，似乎是想要找到他最敏感的一点，当顶过某处时，蓝柚发出了拔高的娇吟，麟羽又重重地顶弄了几下，蓝柚就情不自禁绞紧作恶的凶器，双手紧抓被单，大口喘气。<br/>  “呜呜老公…老，老公……那里好酸”蓝柚感觉激越的快感不断涌现，感觉身体里的巨物好像又变大了几分，他有些害怕自己会被麟羽插坏。<br/>  “别怕，柚子哥，我会让你很舒服的。”让蓝柚的双腿围在自己腰上，双手撑在他两侧，开始有节奏的摆动，眼睛一直望着羞涩不已的他，手上也不忘抚慰他抵在自己小腹上的小蓝柚。<br/>    硬热的性器在抽插的时候总会带出滑腻的水液，有了先前的缓冲，现在插弄起来顺畅很多，而且痛楚已经消失，带给他的是享受的欢愉，麟羽也发现蓝柚慢慢沈沦在欲海里，动作也随之加大。<br/>  “唔麟羽…老公，太…太深了哈啊”蓝柚爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，麟羽的性器在他体内大力地冲撞，每下都顶到最深处，简直把人逼疯，麟羽像故意折磨他般，将性器全部拔出，再狠狠地全部插入，一直插到生殖腔口。<br/> “啊啊不要这样……受，受不了”蓝柚在麟羽背上抓出了好几道血口，这种感觉太强烈，他的身体除了快感还是快感，粗硬的巨物充满他的小穴，两人以最亲密的方式结合在一起。<br/>   不仅是蓝柚受不了，麟羽同样舒服极了，狭小的小穴紧紧包住他的性器，每抽动一下，都带给他前所未有的享受，头部滑过褶皱的穴壁，就有层层叠加的快感袭来。<br/>蓝柚只知咬住粗长的性器不让离开，当它抽出，他就会自动夹紧，而这恰到好处的动作往往让麟羽不能自己，险些弃械投降。<br/> “柚子老婆，你真会夹，就这么喜欢我，喜欢小老公啊？”麟羽看着迷醉的蓝柚，眼神微黯，忍不住逗弄道。<br/> “呜呜我……啊嗯…我没有”蓝柚喘着气，矢口否认。<br/>   随即，麟羽整根拔出，就用头部在穴口流连，突然空了的小穴瘙痒不止，而巨物的主人有心为难他，他想去握住刚从他体内抽出来巨物的插入小穴，手都被推开。<br/>  “呜呜想要…麟羽，麟…羽哈啊”蓝柚不知道他会这么坏心眼，他哭着渴求着麟羽的疼爱。<br/>  “柚子老婆想要什么啊？”麟羽咬着蓝柚好看的唇，继续沉声笑问他。<br/>  “要…要麟羽…要你啊……”蓝柚哭着打了个嗝儿，鼓着脸不愿看麟羽坏笑的脸。<br/>  “要我什么？柚子老婆，说出来，说出来我就给你”麟羽又用自己的性器蹭了蹭那冒着湿热气息的小穴，接着又蹭了蹭他身前的小蓝柚。<br/>  “麟羽…你，你混蛋……想要你进来，你进来啊…呜你太坏了”蓝柚被欲望逼的几近崩溃。<br/>    话音刚落，麟羽就将自己的性器又插了进去，力道大得让蓝柚的呻吟声被撞击支离破碎，随着麟羽的抽送，胸前圆润的嫩肉不断上下晃动，给麟羽的视觉冲击可想而知。<br/>   麟羽更加激动，一下重过一下，似乎想把囊袋都撞入他体内，性器变得粗硬无比，就跟根热烙铁一样在小穴横冲直撞。<br/> “啊呜呜…麟羽，好…好喜欢你”蓝柚快要被身体里的快感逼至极限，他感觉自己的穴内被麟羽摩擦得发烫，又酥甜得不可思议。<br/>   听着心上人表白，麟羽觉得胸口热得厉害，又凑近狠狠吻住了蓝柚的唇，蓝柚热情回吻，唇舌交缠。<br/>   湿热的小穴包裹住同样滚热的性器相对摩擦，蓝柚的双腿渐渐夹不住麟羽的腰滑落下来，麟羽看他快要高潮，便不再拖延，他想要和他一起。<br/>   麟羽架起蓝柚的双腿，对着小穴就是几下深插，不停撞击生殖腔口，等到生殖腔口被撞开开，他就可以彻底标记蓝柚。<br/>   可是他们没做任何避孕措施，如果射在蓝柚体内，很容易会怀孕。虽然麟羽很想有个跟蓝柚的孩子，可是蓝柚才刚分化不久，甚至没有成年，而且身为职业选手，蓝柚不能在大好年华就因为他挺着个大肚子，所以这还是得要问蓝柚的意思。<br/>“柚子哥，柚子老婆…”麟羽在他颈边磨蹭，意图很明显“我可以彻底标记你吗？”<br/>   “可…可以，标记我”蓝柚更用力的将腿盘上麟羽的腰，微抬起臀以迎接接下来的标记。<br/>   得到许可，麟羽一直顶弄生殖腔口，蓝柚意志已经开始涣散，麟羽觉得时机成熟了，又快速冲刺了几十下，全身痉挛，绷紧的囊袋顿时喷射出好几股浓稠的精液，射入生殖腔。<br/> “呜呜到了啊嗯”蓝柚被麟羽送上了人生第一个高潮，身体酥软，溃不成军，麟羽趴倒到他身上，只剩下两人久久不停息的喘气声。<br/>     ‘爱思，帮我买盒避孕药吧，我跟柚子哥彻底标记了。’给队内的雷锋唐甜甜发完消息，麟羽放下手机搂着怀里还懵懵的蓝柚腻歪。<br/>    “麟羽你真的不是人啊，禽兽啊！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>